zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Star
Can you break the transmitter tower and save yourself before the infection kicks in? Cast * Captain Maxine Myers Plot Our World is at Stake Captain Myers is too injured to join you, but she'll be on comms while you cut your way back inside the colony to disable VR1-ICA's transmitter. Ignore Those Sounds You cut through the airlock, but now coral is growing everywhere. VR1-ICA is playing the signal, and she says it will take you eventually. Before that happens, you must get to the transmitter tower. Outpace Them VR1-ICA is sending drones to try and kill you, but Myers has a different plan. Grabbing a spare dish, you hot foot it to the ARC hangar instead of up the tower. Set the Torch VR1-ICA reveals she was working with the mountain all along, even disguising the signal in her voice. While she can't see you in the hangar, and before her drones arrive, Myers instructs you to set up a makeshift bomb that will tear the colony apart. It will send it crashing to the surface of Venus and stop VR1-ICA from transmitting her signal. Falling Apart While VR1-ICA tells you why she is doing this, the ARC hangar explodes, and the transmitter tower falls. You've saved Earth, but now you need to save yourself. You grab all the rations you can, and make your way back to the landing bay. As It Falls VR1-ICA's system is dying, but assures you the mountain will abide. Myers is still waiting for you, but you must move fast to get to her on time. Reborn You make it to the ARC in time, and the colony crashes into Venus. Myers says you'll send a distress call, making sure it is only a basic SOS. She thinks you can resist being infected. After all, humanity is not lost as long as it can be reborn... Codex Letter MISSION LOG: VENUS ONE RESCUE EXPEDITION Our home is safe. The Venus One colony is gone. I watched it crash down through this planet’s atmosphere. The madness possessing it has been pushed back. But not destroyed. It remains on this world, waiting. To anyone reading this message, all I can do is warn you: beware this planet and its secrets. Tread carefully among the stars. A full mission report will be appended to this log once I’m sure my own mind can be trusted. Until then… this message will be archived for later delivery. Posthumous merits for bravery to be recorded for the crew of Abel-19 and the Venus One colonists. Additional commendation to be recorded for Specialist Five, who has performed exceptionally in desperate circumstances. This is Captain Myers, accompanied by Specialist Five. Last survivors of the Venus One rescue expedition. Signing off. appended to official mission record by Captain M Myers, log no. 82/1107/2092 Artefact Inscribed Photograph A framed 3D photograph found inside the locker you looted aboard Venus One. The frame is inscribed: “Remember the good times, future me! To the best research team in the solar system. Alex Gellows, Head of Botany, December 23rd 2091.” Category:Mission Category:New Adventures Category:Letters